The present invention relates to an apparatus for the transporting or positioning of a strip-shaped, light-sensitive material with reference to a picture window, which picture window determines the format and position of a photographic picture to be produced on the strip-shaped material, the apparatus including an image field-limiting frame providing a fixed light-path opening; guide elements for guiding the strip-shaped material behind the light-path opening; an adjustable mask for covering up opposing areas of the light-path opening which are located at right angles with respect to the longitudinal direction of the strip-shaped material and for adjusting the format and/or the position of the picture window that is formed by the portion of the light-path opening not covered by the mask (by adjusting the mask both the first transverse edge of the picture window, viewed in the forward direction of travel of the strip-shaped material, and the respective second transverse edge, are adjustable in their position); a control device and associated operating element for selecting the setting of characteristics of the picture window; a transport apparatus for transporting the strip-shaped material in forward steps with respect to its longitudinal direction, which steps are adapted to the size of the picture window defined by the mask; and one-way transmission means inserted between the control device and the transport apparatus for the strip-shaped material, whereby every operation of the control device causing a shift in the position of the second transverse edge of the picture window in the forward travel direction of the strip-shaped material effects at least one equally large foreward correcting operation of the transport apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,314 purely mechanical embodiments of an apparatus of the above-mentioned type are described and shown. However, the disclosed mechanical embodiments are relatively complicated and correspondingly expensive because of the required high degree of precision required for the mechanical components. Moreover, the purely mechanical embodiments are limited with respect to the selection of the picture window setting and in achieving an easy and comfortable handling due to constructional and spacial limitations.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus of the initially-mentioned type which will require less precise mechanical parts, which will offer universal setting possibilities for the picture window, and which will make possible a comparatively easy and comfortable handling.